


Star Trek: Revolution

by Genisis_Prime



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M, J7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genisis_Prime/pseuds/Genisis_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Years after the return of the USS Voyager, A new ship sets sail with some familiar faces... J7</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own Star Trek, I am just a fan

 

Captain Shadowhawk and the _USS Dark Matter_ are mine however

 

This will contain a ff relationship at some point (J7)

 

Mentions of Riker/Troi and Picard/Crusher

~Chapter 1~

 

~Unusual Circumstances~

 

Earth 2381

 

Three years, thats how long its been since the _USS Voyager NCC-74656_ had returned to Earth, but all was not calm. The Federation is at war with the Klingon Empire, and the Dominion, but the biggest and most urgent threat was (and still remains) The Borg.

 

Bloomsburg, Indiana Janeway Farm

 

“Hello, Miss Janeway, I’m looking for your sister, Katherine. Is she here?” Standing at the door was a man in a regal looking Starfleet uniform with four gold pips on his collar

 

“Please, call me Phoebe, and your name is Captain...?” the young artist answered.

 

“Jonathan Shadowhawk, at least in this form.” he answered

 

“Captain Shadowhawk, my sister is not here right now, her and Dr. Hansen are picking up supplies for the barbecue tonight. They’ll be back in a couple of hours.” She said as her mother Gretchen walked down the stairs.

 

“John, I’m glad you could make it although I distinctly remember Highlighting Casual for the dress code.” Gretchen said.

 

“The invitation must have gotten lost in the mail. I am here on official business, but I would be Honored to stay for dinner.”

 

“Good Admirals Pulaski and Nechayev, and Captains Picard and Riker will be here as well as most of the senior staff of the Voyager.” She said.

 

“Gretchen, you just made my life a whole lot easier, now if you’ll excuse me I need to make my report to Admiral Owen Paris.” the young man answered.

 

“Mom, Phoebe, I’m home.” She looked around and saw the Starfleet officer, “Who the devil are you?”

 

“Who the devil indeed. perhaps you’ll recognize me now.” He became a tall Native American looking woman. “Well do you recognize me, Annika does.”

 

Seven was looking absolutely shocked. “Janice Shadowhawk, the only Arteran Shapeshifter* in Starfleet. What’s it been two and a half years?”

 

“Almost three. I was in charge of the investigation into your abduction. While we are on the subject of the abduction, Commander Chakotay, For the facilitation of kidnapping, accessory to murder, attempted murder, assault on a superior officer, insubordination, and 13 count of accessory to rape*, You are hereby placed under arrest. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. Shadowhawk to Starfleet Security, I have Chakotay in custody.” They beamed in and removed Chakotay. “Now on a Somewhat happier note, I have received my first Command, the _USS Dark Matter_. The first ship in the fleet to have Dr Hansen’s armor, Phasic Torpedoes, and Quantum Slipstream Drive.”

 

Seven Gasped, “Janice, You’re the one they put in command of the Sovereign II class starship at Utopia Planitia?”

 

Janeway asked, “Have you selected your senior officers yet Captain?”

 

“That is actually why I am here Katherine. Dr. Annika Hansen, Master Chief Petty Officer, I’d like to make you my first officer and am authorized to give you a commission to the rank of Commander, Katherine Janeway you have been appointed as a federation ambassador, and have been assigned to the _USS Dark Matter_. Lieutenant B'Elanna Paris you are hereby advanced to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and are appointed as my chief engineer, Ensign Tom Paris, you are reinstated to the rank of lieutenant, after all I need the best pilot in the fleet. You already know my Tactical Officer Commander Susan Lindsay. Do you accept these Appointments?”

 

They looked at each other and as one answered “Yes, Sir”

 

“Good, Admiral Nechayev is bringing the paperwork and pips with her.”

 

One Hour Later the sound of a Shuttle winding down was heard and out of the shuttle came Captain William T. Riker with his wife Deanna and daughter Elizabeth, Captain Jean-Luc Picard with his fiance Dr Beverly Crusher, and Admirals Nechayev and Polaski also stepped out, and came inside.

 

Two hours later the barbeque was in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves when...

 

“Starfleet Command to Captains Shadowhawk, Riker, and Picard, Report to your ships Immediately. The Vulcans in the Beta Centauri System are being attacked by The Klingon Empire.”

 

“Acknowledged, Command.” Shadowhawk said, “Shadowhawk to _Dark Matter_ 13 to beam up.”

 

*Will be explained Later in the story I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK, I ONLY OWN THE ARTERAN PROTECTORATE THE _USS DARK MATTER_ AND CAPTAIN SHADOWHAWK AND THE _USS LEONIDAS_ (DESTROYED STARDATE 51093.5)

 

~Chapter 2~

 

~“WE ARE THE BORG”~

 

Captains Log Stardate 53187.2

 

The _USS Dark Matter_ , the _USS Enterprise-E_ , the _USS Defiant_ , the _USS Olympus_ and the _USS Titan_ have been dispatched to defend the Vulcan colony of P’Toc in the Centauri system,the report said they were under attack by the Klingon Empire.

 

“Lieutenant Paris,l begin a fleet wide mission briefing.”

 

“Yes, Captain, All Ships this is the starship _Dark Matter_. Our mission is to Defend the Vulcans at P’Toc from the Klingon Armada and any other surprises that may be waiting for us there. Dropping out of warp in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.” The two Sovereign Class and one Luna Class Ships drop out of warp into a dead calm.

 

“Captain, the 57 Klingon ships are here, cloaked and silent, but here never the less.” Seven stated.

 

“Captain, I am picking up over 100 Borg vessels within 10 hours of this system and closing fast.”

 

“All Ships hold your fire. Hail the klingon General Martok, Mr. Paris. Lieutenant Yuu, prepare a subspace channel to Romulus.”

 

“Channel Open, Captain,” Tom said sensing the urgency of the call.

 

“General Martok, this is Captain Jonathan Shadowhawk of the Federation Starship _Dark Matter_...”

 

“We know who you are Captain. We were waiting for you. Klingon intelligence received word from Unimatrix Zero that this was the next borg target.”

 

“Thank you general. Cut channel, and open the subspace to Romulus. Authorization Code: Phoenix Killer.”

 

A Romulan face appeared on the screen. “Commander Shadowhawk, Or is it Captain Shadowhawk now?”

 

“Hello Praetor Sinthorn, and it’s Captain now.”

 

“I heard what happened to the _Leonidas_ , Shame, but, by your presence on the bridge of a starship, I take it this isn’t a social call?”

 

“No it isn’t, the Vulcan P’toc colony is about ten hours from being invaded by 113 Borg ships, led by the Borg Queen herself, and we need all the available ships you have that can be here with in that time, remember You Owe Me.”

 

“You will have 65 Warbirds within that time. So what did starfleet do about that cloaking device I gave you for saving my life?”

 

Shadowhawk laughed, “Installed it on my ship of course.”

 

TEN HOURS LATER

 

*WE ARE THE BORG, LOWER YOUR SHIELDS AND SURRENDER YOUR SHIPS, YOUR BIOLOGICAL AND TECHNOLOGICAL DISTINCTIVENESS WILL BE ADDED TO OUR OWN; YOUR CULTURE WILL ADAPT TO SERVICE OURS. YOU WILL BE ASSIMILATED; RESISTANCE IS FUTILE*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK, I ONLY OWN THE ARTERRAN PROTECTORATE THE _USS DARK MATTER, USS Leonidas_ AND CAPTAIN SHADOWHAWK

~Chapter 3~

~Revelations~

 

Shadowhawk POV

 

They say in a life or death situation, that your whole life flashes before your eyes in an instant... well in my case it is more or less true. I had fought the Borg before but it had cost me my captain, the _USS Leonidas_ , and 113 starfleet officers to do so...

 

*Begin Flashback*

 

My earliest memories were of a Cardassian controlled Deep Space 9, my life was one as an orphan of an extinct clan of an endangered race. When I was seven Commander Benjamin Sisko became the head of the newly acquired Starfleet Outpost Code Name Deep Space 9.

 

Ten years Later I was Accepted into the Starfleet Academy, under the name Janice Shadowhawk, Although I quickly found it prudent (after explaining my abilities to my instructors) to attend as a male student, Giving myself the name Jonathan.

 

*Time Skip 4 years*

 

I graduated at the top of my class in Xenolinguistics, flight class, tactics, and command, Heck i even passed the unbeatable Kobayashi Maru Exam (I funneled a directed EMP through the deflector dish that fried the Klingon shields); And so i was assigned to the Intrepid-class starship _USS Leonidas_ as first officer, a position i served for almost 15 years.

 

Then the Borg Attacked Romulus...

 

We were assigned to patrol the Romulan Neutral Zone when we received a distress call from the Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire, They were under attack by the Borg. So Naturally Captain Nicolaides ordered an intercept course to Romulus (In Violation of standing Starfleet protocols). When we dropped out of warp the resulting battle left 35 of our (Romulus and Starfleet) ships destroyed (including the _USS Leonidas_ ) and over 12000 dead (including Captain Nicolaides), but we won, and the Romulan Empire Escorted the survivors back on one of their diplomatic cruisers.

 

Then the unexpected happened, The _USS Voyager_ returned from the delta quadrant with a borg Science Officer: Annika Hansen, Designation Seven of Nine.

 

Naturally there were some Interested parties, but no one expected her to be kidnapped by a shadowy and, as far as we knew disbanded, Branch of Starfleet known only as Section 32. When questioned about it later Commander Chakotay Said that a starfleet shuttle had taken her for some routine medical tests, however no such test were recorded in the Starfleet database.

 

I was promoted to the rank of captain and placed in charge of the investigation. I eventually discovered that shortly before Seven’s abduction (only a few days before) Chakotay had met with Section 32 and had been promised amnesty, the Voyager and Captains rank if he “Turned her over for study”.

 

We eventually tracked down and rescued Miss Hansen from a supposedly abandoned facility on Mars.

 

I recalled all of this in an instant, and in that instant I made a decision...

 

“Mr. Yuu, open a channel to Starfleet, and transmit this Message: WE HAVE ENGAGED THE BORG.” I opened a channel to the assembled starships, “Shadowhawk to the fleet, Disengage Cloaking Shadow, Mr Yuu, Deploy Armor, Shields Up, RED ALERT.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED

AN I hope this answers some of the questions about the circumstances of the previous chapters...


End file.
